Birthday Surprise
by coffeechick87
Summary: (1/1) It's Joey's 25 Birthday, What will Pacey give her? P/J


Disclaimer: I own nothing, sad but true. Please don't sue, I'm only 15, you wouldn't get anything of value, anyway.  
  
Note: They didn't break-up at the end of season 4.  
  
  
  
*Birthday Surprise*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wake-up, sweetie." Pacey Witter tried to cajole his 7 year girlfriend out of bed.  
  
  
  
Joey mumbled into her pillow.  
  
  
  
"I'll do it, Joey."  
  
  
  
She turned her face and with her eyes still closed she said, "You wouldn't dare."  
  
  
  
Pacey grinned evilly, and started singing, slightly off-key,  
  
  
  
"Happy birthday to you,  
  
Happy birthday to you,  
  
Happy birthday to Joey,  
  
Happy birthday to you."  
  
  
  
He looked at her glaring face as he started the second verse.  
  
  
  
"How old are you now,  
  
How old are you now,  
  
How old are you Joey,  
  
How old are you now?"  
  
  
  
When she didn't answer, he filled in the gap. "You're 25!"  
  
  
  
"Thanks for reminding me." Joey sat up and proceeded to hit Pacey over the head with her pillow.  
  
  
  
"Well, Potter, think of it this way, you're equal to me now!" He grinned.  
  
  
  
" Well, Pacey, I like to think that I equal you - no, I exceed you, every time of year." She got out of the bed that they were sharing, and went into the adjoining bathroom.  
  
  
  
"Just hurry- up and get dressed, Potter."  
  
  
  
"Why?"   
  
  
  
"It's your birthday." With that, he left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Where are we going, Pacey?" A very irritated, and blindfolded, Joey potter asked for the 97th time in the two hours that they had been driving.  
  
  
  
"As I have said every other time you asked that question, It's a surprise. But we're almost there."  
  
  
  
"Fine," Joey sighed.  
  
  
  
Ten minutes later, Joey felt the car stop, and the engine was turned off. Pacey got out, then helped Joey out.  
  
  
  
"Can I take this stupid blindfold off now?"  
  
  
  
"No we're not there yet, we just have to walk a bit."  
  
  
  
"Blindfolded?"  
  
  
  
"You'll be okay, Jo, I'm your Knight in Shining Armour."  
  
  
  
Just as he said that Joey tripped on a step, and fell forwards, with a yell. Pacey didn't catch her fast enough, so she fell flat on her face.  
  
  
  
"Some knight, you're more like a page."  
  
  
  
"Sorry, Jo. Are you hurt?"  
  
  
  
"I bit my lip. Will you kiss it and make it better?"  
  
  
  
He leaned down and sweetly kissed her.  
  
  
  
"Better?"  
  
  
  
"Much."  
  
  
  
Thy walked the rest of the way with no mishaps.  
  
  
  
"Okay, Jo, stop.here, I just have to open the door, then you can take off your blindfold."  
  
  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
  
Pacey opened the door to the Potter B&B, and ushered her inside. But before Joey took off her blindfold, there was a large yell of,  
  
  
  
"SURPRISE!"  
  
  
  
Joey whipped off her blindfold to see the inside of her childhood home, and the faces of her best friends. She turned around to see Pacey grinning, from ear-to-ear. She silently said 'thank-you', right before she was almost run over by her nephew Alex and 4 year old niece, Bonnie.  
  
  
  
For the next hour She and Pacey were talking to everyone, including Dawson, Jen, Jack, Mr and Mrs Leery, and Grams.  
  
  
  
Then Bessie said it was time for Dinner and they all went to Leery's Fresh Fish. They had an excellent dinner and small gifts were given. (Joey didn't get anything from Pacey)  
  
  
  
They said there goodbyes and headed back to the B&B.  
  
  
  
10 minutes later, they were watching the local news...  
  
  
  
'We are now expecting this to be the worst snowstorm that has hit the Cape since the White-Out of '98... In other news...'  
  
  
  
The newscaster droned on about the town councils most recent decisions.  
  
  
  
"Well, I guess you-guys will have to stay longer than you anticipated." Bodie spoke-up.  
  
  
  
"I guess." Joey said. "Not that it's a bad thing. I get to spend more time with you guys." She got up. "I'm just gonna go outside awhile." She got her coat and went out the door.  
  
  
  
Pacey got up a moment later and followed her. He found her outside on the dock, just sitting. He silently sat down beside her.  
  
  
  
"Jo, I have your gift here, I didn't give it to you before, because its kinda' private. Stand-up."  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"Cause it's a little hard to do while sitting down."  
  
  
  
"Okay." She got up, still puzzled.  
  
  
  
Pacey went down on one knee, and took out a small ring box.  
  
  
  
"Josephine Potter, you are the only woman I have ever loved, I'd die for you. You are the person I live for, and the only reason I get up in the morning. To me, you are the sun, my world revolves around you. And you are my light to guide me home." He opened the box to reveal a heart shaped diamond, surrounded by sapphires. So, Joey, my best friend, my bantering partner, my true love, will you give me the honor of becoming my wife?"  
  
  
  
Silent tears were streaming down her face, she had realized what was happening about half way through Pacey's speech. She couldn't speak for about two minutes, but finally, Pacey heard the sweetest word in the world...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes..."  
  
**The End**  
  
I hope you liked it, it's my first attempt at a 1 parter. I wrote it for a challenge at Pages of True Love, and I thought I'd try the whole upload/posting thing here at Fanfic.net. If you're reading this.. Well, duh, it obviously worked, and you can be sure, I'm very proud of myself. lol. So, what did ya' think? ~Jayde;) 


End file.
